nirvanafandomcom-20200224-history
Frances Bean Cobain
Frances Bean Cobain (born August 18, 1992) is the only child of Nirvana frontman Kurt Cobain and Hole frontwoman Courtney Love. Cobain controls the publicity rights to her father's name and image. Early Life Frances was born on August 18, 1992, at Cedars-Sinai Medical Center in Los Angeles, California. She was named after Frances McKee, the guitarist for the Scottish indie-pop duo The Vaselines. Before Cobain's birth, there were rumors suggesting that her mother used heroin during the pregnancy. This scandal intensified when Vanity Fair published Lynn Hirschberg's article "Strange Love", which alleged that Love admitted to using heroin even after learning of her pregnancy. Love and Kurt Cobain maintained that Vanity Fair took her words out of context. Eventually, child welfare services launched an investigation into their parenting abilities. The investigation was eventually dismissed, but not without a significant amount of legal wrangling and Frances being removed from her parents' custody for a short time, beginning when she was two weeks old. After a lengthy legal battle, her parents were able to regain custody of their daughter. They employed several nannies over the next two years to help them care for her. On April 1, 1994, Frances visited her father at the Exodus Recovery Center, a rehab center in Marina Del Rey, California, where they played together. This was the last time she saw her father alive. On the morning of April 8, 1994, Kurt Cobain was found dead at his home in Seattle. A final ceremony was arranged for him by his mother on May 31, 1999, attended by both Love and Tracy Marander. Frances was subsequently raised by her mother, aunts, and paternal grandmother. She spent her early years in Seattle and Los Angeles and was placed in her grandmother's care for a time after her mother's drug-related arrest in October 2003. Hours after the arrest, Love overdosed on painkillers. Love regained custody of Frances in 2005. During her young adulthood, Frances attended Bard College, where she studied art. Personal Life In September 2005, 13-year-old Cobain gave her first interview, to Teen Vogue, in which she discussed her personal style and mentioned her parents. Another appeared in the January 2006 issue of i-D, in which she lamented tabloid portrayals of her mother: "When you see a lot of lies about her in the tabloids ... it can be hurtful." She also gave an interview in 2010 about her art as "Fiddle Tim". In September 2008, Cobain hosted a "RIP Childhood" 16th birthday celebration at the House of Blues in Los Angeles. It was called a suicide-themed party in several reports, but that has been disputed. The event was funded by her mother and included a performance by Mindless Self Indulgence. On December 11, 2009, a California Superior Court in Los Angeles appointed Wendy O'Connor, her paternal grandmother, and Kimberly Cobain, her father's sister, as Cobain's temporary co-guardians. On December 16, 2009, a judge had issued a related temporary restraining order prohibiting Love from having any direct or indirect contact with her daughter. The papers were filed under the heading "motion to seal all documents... relating to a minor and allegations of domestic violence". Among those documents are Frances Cobain's medical records, according to the filing. On August 18, 2010, Cobain inherited 37% of her late father's estate. Cobain, not Love, now controls the publicity rights to her father's name and image. In 2011, Cobain bought her first home, a $1.8 million Spanish-style villa in West Hollywood, a few blocks from Sunset Strip. Cobain has said she is not a fan of Nirvana or other grunge bands, instead preferring their contemporaries Oasis, The Brian Jonestown Massacre and Mercury Rev, but she has said she likes the songs "Territorial Pissings" and "Dumb". Cobain and musician Isaiah Silva married on June 29, 2014, though the wedding date was widely misreported as around September 2015. By March 23, 2016, Cobain had filed for divorce. By November 30, 2017, the couple had divorced. Category:People Category:Guitarists